Speechless
by wolf200
Summary: So this is a little maddian one shot with various other things. With repercussions of a full moon- there's concequences and frankly weird occurrences that happen to maddy- all in one day... Please read it'd mean a lot! I don't own wolfblood (obviously) and none of the characters are me own. Bad at summarys but rated t just to be sure!:) cheers!


So I'm rubbish at one shots and I hope I'll improve. This is a little long and I know the characteristics are a little rubbish but I just felt like writing it! This is set- somewhere after series 3, but with Maddy having not left at the end of series 2 and with Maddian never getting together in the discovery either! Please enjoy and review e.c.t!

"Miss Smith!"

A husky gravel scraped voice called out. Maddy rolled her eyes and swivelled morosely around to see Rhydian beaming at her, getting closer and closer to both their lockers. Maddys morose expression and Rhydian gives the alpha a confounded demeanour.

"Jana."

"What's she done now?"

"Er nothing!" Maddy retorted, her comment made Rhydian smirk softly and Maddy leant on her locker, crossing her arms like a toddler.

"Spill Mads."

"Mam says someone has to leave the house."

Rhydians face darkens and his muscles tense."What. Why?"

"There ain't enough space after everyone is having to live there."

"Was that the solution your parents offered?"

"Yeah, Jana and Aran and your mam with us three. It's doing everyone's head in but what can I do? Everyone's still mad at us for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault the caravan broke. Jana should have warned you."

"Rhydian, I was the one who crashed into the tree, knowing its old and could break. Not jana."

"Yeah but we were in wolf form, anything could happen."

"That's the problem I think. Mam is banning us from transforming out in the open." Maddy whispered,she shuffled away slightly, pacing herself for the growls and furious hisses in her Ear, of Rhydian's disapproval. Sure enough they came.

"What!"

"Yeah I know."

"She cant do that." Rhydian slumped next to Maddy and folded his arms like a cub, watching the three k's saunter down the corridor like they owned the place. As if.

"And now one of us has to go."

"But You're the alpha you rule over everyone." Rhydian pointed out, staring at her expectantly. Maddy frowned a little and solemnly heaved.

"Thanks rhydian but I don't think me telling 'em I'm the alpha is gonna really work this time."

They slumped in silence for sometime, pondering on what they were going to do. Shannon hobbled down the corridor, clenching onto her bag straps as she fluttered last the wolfbloods. Maddy and Rhydian glanced at their best friend and grinned a little.

"Shannon." The cried in unison, feeling like the imaginary light bulb had just whacked them on the head. They darted past the crowds of people, chasing after the geek, who, was actually extremely fast for her reputation that Jimi and her cronies made for her.

"Hey Shan." Maddy boomed, Rhydian bashfully grinned, walking into history class along with a dubious looking Shannon and maddy. Rhydian couldn't help but smirk... Maddy sure knew how to win a human over, he so had full trust in her- what was he thinking?

"What do you want."

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on, I can tell you want something a mile away."

"You mean maddys bad breath, I could smell that from two miles away." Kara chimed, glaring past them as they all sat round one table. Rhydian growled softly and Maddy kicked him in the leg, causing him to wince slightly.

Katrina frowned behind her own alpha as the k's sat at the back of the classroom. "Yeah but she said a mile so it can't be Maddys bad breath if you're saying two."

"It was a joke." Kara remarked.

"Well it wasn't very funny was it then? Or accurate."

Kay and kara just moaned.

"So what do you want?" Shannon patiently said, raising her eyebrows in unison.

"Maddy has to move out." Rhydian muttered. Maddy shot him a playful glower.

"Why?"

"She broke Jana's caravan and the whole pack have to live there."

"Except you." Maddy uttered demonically at Rhydian and he smugly sighed, Shannon bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and hid behind her glasses...

"Hey guys." Tom's upbeat hello made the pack smile, as he perched on the edge of the table, dumping his bag beside him. He gave Shannon an affectionate peck on the cheeks(both unlike Harry who only did it once in alpha material).

"Hey Mate." Rhydian greeted, all of them giving soft sheepish smiles. Oh boy Tom loved his pack.

"You were wanting something mads?" Shannon reminded. Maddy gulped and let the words come out.

"Where can I stay."

"In your home..." Tom slowly said, pulling a confounded face. Maddy frowned at get human friend and he picked up the situation within seconds. "Oh."

"Could always stay with Rhydian."

"What!" Maddy and Rhydian exclaimed, once again in unison.

"We really need to stop doing that." Rhydian said, maddy rolled her eyes despairingly.

"See you already got the same thoughts, I bet you both have the same-" tom was interjected.

"Why Him." Maddy demanded coldly. Rhydian heaved and looked away, hurt layering his face like a multicoloured chocolate cake. Yet fury seem to take over his mind.

"I am here you know!"

"Where else are you gonna go? I have too may brothers and sisters for you to stay over and Toms not free."

"I'm not?" Tom gave Shannon a confused look but one look for miss kelly could make anyone have nightmares forever. "Oh I'm really not."

"Anyway you're both alpha material and are best friends, what could possibly happen."

"Oh hurrah." Maddy sarcastically uttered, Shannon and Tom giggled and even Rhydian couldn't keep a monotonous face for much long.

Rhydian grinned and gently nudged Maddy. "Better tell our m-"

"They already know." Shannon said.

"They aren't lying." Maddy whispered, removing the strands out of her ears. Rhydians eyes widened in shock and his glum face came back from its holiday.

"Mads!"

"What!"

"Are you doing your wolfy powers on em."

"Pft no."

"Right. Oh thanks maddy." Shannon sardonically said.

"Yeah thanks maddy, for moving out." Jana had just walked in, hearing most of it a mile away.

"Well I damaged your caravan."

"Beyond repair." Rhydian reminded.

"Beyond repair." Maddys gravel pitched voice was tinged with annoyance and sarcasm as she calmly repeated the words. Rhydian silently laughed. He just laughed.

"So what's Aran doing seeing as he hates houses." Tom asked to Jana, pulling a scary face at the end.

"Staying but sorting out territory agreements. So we can move into the caravan once repaired and have that territory. I just need to sort it all out."

Maddys unconditional attention was increased and get head perked up violently. "With who?"

"You." Jana innocently smiled, yet maddy did the complete opposite.

"Sorry unless you hit me with a wooden spatula or some tongs then I don't remember."

"Are we still going in about the tongs?" Shannon inquired miserably, Tom thumped her on the shoulder and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Shan, I mean you didn't even use the tongs. Imagine if you had!" As always, Tom just knew how to cheer everyone up on a Monday morning.

"I was gonna talk to you tonight over lamb." Jana quietly said to her alpha.

"Right."

"We need some of your territory, make it our own."

"But you'll leave the pack," Rhydian stated.

"No, we'll just be living another one."

"I guess I could talk about it." Maddy said.

"Over lamb." Rhydian added.

"Over lamb." Maddy retorted. No matter what Rhydian did, she was certain that she would not rise to the occasion of eating him up. She was so certain.

"Great." Jana spoke and padded to get table behind, Tom following her as they sat in their usual places.

"Don't worry Mads. If social services agree to it then its great. Ollie loves you!" Rhydian said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"And the other one?"

"Yeah, well you did go on about meat cravings a bit too much."

"Not near mrs Vaughan, how was I meant to know that he heard that all?"

"You're the wolfblood figure it out for yourself." Rhydian chortled and shook his head in not so serious disappointment. They both stood up at the same time, and Shannon scrutinised them leave, caught up in their conversation, that they forgot Shannon entirely.

"How are we gonna do this?" Jana hissed. Shannon rotated her body only to be inches apart, she jerked with astonishment, and nearly fell of her chair if Tom hadn't have caught her slender wrists.

"Jana! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Be so close to me."

"Oh sorry, I always go that close when speaking to Aran, and Mads and Rhydian do it too. I didn't know humans wouldn't do it." Jana confessed.

"It's ok."

"So Einstein two. What's the plan?" Tom commanded. Shannon let a playful simper tug at her lips and she sat up a little straight.

"Simple..."

Maddy and Rhydian walked out of mathematics, grateful that it was lunchtime. They had just been doing killer equations, and they both agreed that, that it was worse than the bubonic plague and Russian revolution put together and taught by Jeffries. Hurriedly, the wolfbloods threw their bags in the darkroom and fast walked over to the cafeteria. They both stopped in their tracks, smelling the salty aroma of processed meat.

"Can you smell that?" Rhydian slowly said. Maddy could hardly open her eyes, induced in her daydreams of cravings.

"Meat."

Oh boy they sure loved being a wolfblood. However, with maddy being alpha, she knew she had to find the others until they could go and eat. It was a tradition to all get lunch as one happy pack. (Well the tradition had started last week, but everyone agreed it was a good tradition.) Soon enough, Rhydian spotted them and they bustled past the endless streams of chairs. Yet Shannon and Tom had got a salad and well it seemed the meat supply would be rather low due to Jana's cravings. At first, Maddy was speechless, followed by Rhydian, who too was lost for words.

"Are we late or something?" Maddy asked grabbing two seats, and joining the Scooby gang. The pack kept eating, making them both agitated. "Well?"

"No, on time in fact." Shannon cheerfully said.

"Then why didn't you wait for us!"

"Chill mads, you still have Rhydian." Tom cooly murmured.

"Yeah but-"

"What's your problem, we're still here, aren't we?" Jana fired.

"you won't be for any longer." Rhydian gravely said, Jana frowned and then the scent caught her. Aran, still clothed in gerwyns clothes, came bounding into the massive room full of humans. He snarled and hurried to the packs table, crouching by Jana's feet in fear.

"Aran!" Jana cried!

"There are more humans than I anticipated."

"well it is a school mate, what do you expect?" Tom rhetorically questioned. Aran just facetiously growled.

"Get up. They won't bite you."

"Humans can bite?!" Aran barked. Jana laughed a little and hauled him up onto a chair. He put his hands under the table and his ordinary sad expression just grew and grew until it looked like he had been slapped with a wet fish.

Two wet fish.

"Aran what are you doing here?" Jana demanded.

"To go to school, like you."

"Firstly, in a place full of humans? You hate humans, two you're too old!" Jana sternly exclaimed.

"I see."

"You do?" Maddy doubtfully asked.

"Someone has to preserve our culture." Aran muttered.

"So why come here then?"

"Because if wolfbloods can do it, why can't I? I'm sick of living in a world that is alien to me." Aran muttered.

"We could all help you slowly adapt maybe?" Shannon suggests.

"That's what tames do- they do things slowly. Your pitiful ways will not deter me."

Maddy's ears pricked and she felt a scraped purr mangle her throat. "Er excuse me? What tames do? I think you'll find that we have to adapt pretty quick too."

"Not as quick as true wolfbloods." Aran shot.

"True?!" Maddy had completely forgotten that they were in school, luckily Rhydian was there to shove maddy's hands under the table, entwining them with his.

"We are true to ourselves, let the wild and what with it, flow through our veins. Your species forgets that."

"It's not worth it Mads." Rhydian whispered.

By now, half the school had judged Aran and his wild ways. Some biting their lips, others snivelling their noses. Laughing and cringing. It wasn't long before half the teachers had noticed too.

"Well Aran has to leave." Maddy declared. Jana shot her a vexed glare.

"Why?"

"He can't go to school."

"He hasn't done any harm."

"Not yet! Who knows what he's capable of, you were more tame than him!"

"Well you didn't give up on me, Ceri, Rhydian." Jana spat it with vehemence and dug her nails into the table. Aran was far too distracted with Toms salad to even notice what was going on, yet he always trusted his Alpha. He didn't even need to think about it, he just trusted her.

"She has got a point Mads." Rhydian mutters. Maddy returns the comment with the 'maddy look'.

"Well as you say he's too old." Maddy folded her arm authoritatively.

"Too old for what miss Smith?" Tims voice echoed and the whole pack internally groaned. Mr Jeffries had his hands in his pockets, smiling bluntly as he patiently waited for a reply.

"Aran wants to go to school sir." Jana explained. Mr Jeffries didn't even look surprised.

"Well he can't actually go to school but I'm sure we can sort something out, may help tame him a bit if you get what I mean!" mr Jeffries said, making quiet roaring and clawing impersonations.

"I-" Aran was elbowed frightfully hard and jana incepted him.

"Thanks sir, you're the best sir."

"Well I do try." Mr Jeffries smugly grinned. Everyone awkwardly smiled, giving nervous eye contact towards each other. Well actually Maddy just frowned.

"Anyway we better go and Aran should go home too." Jana revealed,

whereas Aran contemptuously sniffed at the teacher. "Home?"

"Smiths." Jana replied.

"That is not my home, it's the wilderness and that caravan, but the caravan is damaged because tames couldn't think."

"Right me and Tom better getting going." Shannon announced, she dragged Tom away and Mr Jeffries grunted approvingly as everyone left, including him too. Leaving Mads and Rhydian alone (again).

"Is it me or are they ignoring us?" Rhydian inquired.

"this is stupid." Maddy said, she nonchalantly rose to get feet, and reluctantly, Rhydian stood up too. "I'm going to get some answers." Maddy lunged forwards. But Rhydian gripped onto her arm, stopping her from moving as he edged closer to his alpha.

"You mean we are going to get some answers."

An extremely small smile was placed on her lips and Rhydian grinned- it was the best he could do. The best anyone could do.

"Well we had to study for the next science test." Shannon said, her eyes were fixed on a book, all about molecular wave structures, even Thomas was learning. Maddy and rhydian were once again speechless, they just stood next to each other, a little hand brushing here and there, but they just couldn't believe it.

"Tom? Studying?" Maddy exclaimed. "When does that ever happen?"

"Don't act too surprised, I've been training him for a long time." Shannon scoffed, she slightly blushed and blood fled to her carved cheeks.

"Well, I always like a little biology here and there, don't forget the chemistry." Tom remarked laughing, gaining an affectionate nudge from his girlfriend.

Okay, Rhydian and Maddy really didn't know what to say.

Maddy shook her head, zoning back into reality. "I can tell when you're lying Shan."

"Look, you focus on my life and I'll focus on my'n."

"You're part of it."

"Yeah well I can't always be, I mean I have my future to think about, even Segolia is a good idea. There's things that need doing. Even Jana has to focus on her pack now."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Rhydian said, his body stiffened and he clenched his fists. Even Tom was afraid.

"No. It's the truth, I thought you'd want that." Shannon's voice grew frightfully impatient, and her expression was acerbic.

"Well I'd thought we'd be part of your- truth. Given the circumstances." Rhydian said.

"Yeah well we weren't even part of the pack until me and Tom found out."

"Maddy saved you!"

"From your mother."

"Don't talk about mum like that, she didn't know any better."

"Yeah well it runs through the family then doesn't it."

Rhydian shook his head, and hurt pumped out of his heavy chest. Rhydian forlornly gazed at the humans on the table right at the back of the library, and, without looking back rhydian Morris stormed off. Maddy ran after him, malignly confounded.

Rhydian was in the darkroom by the time Maddy caught up with him, and he was solemnly slumped against the wall, staring at the pictures Maddy took, some of trees, some of eyes and slap bang in the middle was herself, giving a smile Rhydian seldom saw. He couldn't help but become entranced in her eyes, and everything felt a blur- just by staring at a rotting piece of paper. Maddy crept next to him and lathed in the silence, she was still rather speechless.

"Shannon don't mean any harm."

"I know mads, everyone knows that."

"She has got a point."

"I know that too."

"And she has got Segolia, Tom and a pack."

There was a pause.

"Just I thought we were important too Mads." He said, Rhydian look at Maddy for enlightenment, Maddy just scrutinised his face, for any other emotion than hurt. A stone had more expression than Maddy at times.

"You're important to us." Maddy whispered. It wasn't (failed attempt of) sarcasm or lies, or out of pitiful announcements. This time Rhydian felt his heart tenderise. This time Rhydian knew it was out of love. This Rhydian enveloped his hands into Maddys and softly smiled, captivated by her.

"Me and you."

Even Rhydian was surprised that Maddys extremely soft smile had widened a little. They leant in a little, becoming face to face. No words were needed. No nothing. Just each other. However, maddy moved away. Rhydian was about to speak but Maddy shot him a look. She sniffed the air, and followed the scent that had caught her attention. Maddy slowly walked, back arched and her hair cascading down her shoulders. Rhydian followed her, him too, also catching the musky scent. Maddy stopped by the door that was ajar. She growled. She could smell the scent like cumin frying with onions in a pan of vegetable oil.

Human scent.

Rhydian swing the door opened, and frowned in disapproval, looking like Maddys happy expression on a good day. Shannon and Tom smiled, standing well away from the wolfbloods as possible.

"Er hi." Tom said. "Ask Shannon."

Maddy and Rhydian didn't say anything. How could they? Their head was still electrified and lips tingling like Janas buzzy-wuzzy feels. How could they heck?

Shannon slowly tilted her head up."we was only here to see if you two had become alphas."

Maddys ears burned. "You what?!"

"It was a plan we-"

"You." Tom intercepted. Shannon sighed.

"It was a plan I came up with. We're a getting sick of you two playing love sick puppies. I thought maybe if we pushed you away, you two would depend on each other. "It hasn't even been a day yet and it's working."

"Mads."

"Rhydian?"

"Let's go."

They walked out, smirking to themselves as they fooled the humans into thinking they were morose. How could they be angry? To both wolfbloods, it was the best plan Shannon ever came up with ever since Ceri 'exposed' their little secret. Ok it was a bug secret but Maddy and Rhydian weren't complaining.

The Lamb dinner was the worst.

Not because of the lamb, oh no it was the nicest lamb Rhydian tasted since he had lamb six days ago. Even Maddy was impressed by her dads cooking, and she was never easily impressed by her dads cooking. Jana wasn't interested in her meat (which was a first) as her head pounded, her best efforts of being a proper wild alpha, she didn't want to look like a fool in front of Maddy. This was important. There was silence for a long time, ceri was beside Rhydian chomping on the raw scraps, she was only here to support to surrogate daughter and son. Since Bryn left, Ceri always longed for the replacement after all Bryn was everything to Ceri but he chose his own freedom than her. Luckily gerwyn came alone, but he was on a work trip or whatever Ceri thought. It was all so painful, but everyone in the pack focused on the positives- mainly.

Maddy and Rhydian didn't speak of the little incident in the darkroom, they both knew that had to but they had other things to focus on before getting to the best part. So Maddys stern face glowered at everyone as Emma and Dan glared at the wild pack helplessly. They were more wild in this case than jana and co.

"So Jana." Maddy said, with the upmost undignified acerbity. "What exactly did you want to speak about?"

Jana cough a little, looking at the supporting nods and grins of Ceri and Rhydian."oh... Well... Seeing as you're the alpha, you own all the territory. But maybe if I could own a bit, I wouldn't be trespassing and well every alpha needs some territory."

"You knew about this all didn't you?" Maddy directed it to her parents and they looked directly at get, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry mads. It's just you and R-" Emma bit her tongue sharply.

But Maddy knew exactly what her mother was going to say.

"What?"

"Nothing pet-"

"No. You said but R."

"Maddy, it's time you should take some responsibility." Dan muttered, he leant across the table, licking his lips slightly.

"Responsibility about what?" Maddys voice grew louder. Rhydian just nudged her, feeling her wolf radiate onto him. Rhydian grinned. Oh boy he could nudge Maddy for a long time.

"You two." Emma said.

No matter how nice the lamb tasted, Rhydian choked on it.

"You what?" Maddy exclaimed.

"They thought you could discuss with Rhydian than your parents because Rhydians your alpha." Ceri informed.

Ok Maddy and Rhydian were really speechless and they hadn't even had desert yet.

"I'm not listening to this." Maddy announced, she leapt out of her chair and bounded out of the house, lapping in the cold air. Rhydian was close behind.

"Maddy!" Rhydian hollered. "Mads!" Rhydian pulled her to him, they were by the tree, it's large trunk giving an occult veil over their faces. Rhydian was so close, and Maddy's eyes softened. His heart thumped, he looked into her mud speckled eyes and melted. He never melted from inside, but when he seldom did. Oh boy it was special. He needed an answer, he had waited far too long for the answer he yearned for every single day. Maddy completed him and she was woven in his soul. He needed to know.

"What Rhydian." Maddy groused meekly. Rhydian laughed, he never grew tired of Maddy's moodiness. He just loved her too much. Wait- was it love?

"What they said. Do you think we're alphas. This day is weird, and its made me realise that I want to be beside you forever."

Ceri and co. scrutinised from the window, their wolfblood sight being exceptionally good as they observed Rhydian leaning in to kiss Mads. Everyone couldn't help but feel relief as they watched the happy couple canoodling. They all new it would happen but three years- all those bets and guesses- it proved all wrong. They were all breathless.

Rhydian deepened the kiss and their lips moved in sync. Electricity nipping their skin here and there, and this time Maddy shared Rhydians experienced of everything becoming totally blurred. Eventually and reluctantly, they broke away. Maddy cupped Rhydians cheeks and rested her forehead on his. They were speechless.

They knew they'd be speechless for a very long time.


End file.
